


After Life

by Finalprophecy



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, I make up my own after life, M/M, Slow Burn, daemon! nathan, daemons and angels and dead people oh my, like so au it hurts, slight pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finalprophecy/pseuds/Finalprophecy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warren didn't think he'd die today, but he also never thought he'd be making deals with daemons. But, hey, here he is. </p>
<p>That's how Nathan Prescott owns his soul, and how he is bound to him for all eternity. </p>
<p>Well fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm using daemon to mean a being between god and humans, they can be good, bad, neutral. And demon for strictly evil. I know they are pronounced the same and can mean the same thing but for the sake of this fic, humor me.

Warren shielded his eyes from the sun as him and Max walked down the street. It was a cool spring day and summer break would be happening before either of them realized it. Warren hadn’t seen his dad in a while so it would be nice to go home and see him for a change. Though the thought of graduating and going to college made his stomach flip in nervous excitement.

Even though Max and Warren both lived in Arcadia Bay, they had decided on different colleges. He hoped they would keep in touch. Warren shrugged the strap from his book bag back on his shoulder and looked at Max. He defiantly had a thing for Max Caulfield. It was sad really. Brooke liked him, he liked Max, Max liked Chloe, and Chloe couldn’t get over Rachel even though she had been missing for a year, probably living it up in L.A. Well the heart wants what the heart wants, and the heart never wants what’s easy. Such is the way of life. 

Warren sighed and shook his head smiling. Well he wouldn’t give up his friendship with Max for anything. If she didn’t like him that way, then he would do anything in his power to make sure she gets to be with who she did like. Even if that person happened to be a blue haired delinquent.

Max knocked her shoulder into his arm playfully and laughed, “What are you smiling about?”

“Well certainly not the insane amount of homework ever teacher insists on giving before summer. I’m going to have to stay up all night finishing my paper for English.”

Max pushed the tip of her nose with her finger and poorly recreated a British accent. “Ah ah ah. With a private and prestigious school like Blackwell how could you think any differently?” 

Warren mimicked the bad accent back, “You forget, my dear Max, that this is the same school I watched Logan kegstand while Zack threw fire crackers at him. I’m surprised Blackwell is still standing with the amount of prestige it holds in its walls.” 

Max snorted, “Isn’t that the truth, but we did it Warren. We’re graduating and starting our lives for real.”

Warren jumped over a pot hole as he laughed, “We did it all right! Next stop famous scientist and photographer. We could make a difference Max. The world is not ready for our genius friendship!”

“From Oregon to California. You made it through senior year, but you’re also finally making it out of this town. A great achievement in and of itself. We’re going to keep in touch… right Warren?”

Warren blinked. He was worried about it, sure, but he had no idea Max cared too. He grabbed Max by both shoulders and grinned. “Yes of course Max! Not even countries apart could break our friendship, and our states are so close they’re touching. I’ll be back to visit you and my dad so often it’s like I never left! Though you might have to get better at texting.”

Max laughed and punched him in the chest lightly, “Oh stop, how am I to ever keep up when you send them so often?” She smiled up at him. “You know you’re my best friend, right Warren?”

Warren smiled back a little confused, “So nostalgic today, Max Caulfield. What’s gotten into you?”

“I don’t know… It’s probably just that we will be graduating soon, but I have the weirdest feeling today.”

“Hmm, well the best way to drown out unwanted feelings is ice cream! Let’s get some before we hit up the library.” 

Max rolled her eyes, “Sounds good, Warren.”

Warren was about to start walking again when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He looked up and met an icy stare from colder blue eyes. A sudden chill went through Warren’s whole body even though it was perfectly warm out today. The eyes belonged to a guy with dirty blond hair and a … scythe? He was blocking their path on the sidewalk. He grabbed a hold of Max’s arm and ushered her behind him.

“Maybe we should cross to the other side of the road.” Warren tugged her hurriedly across the street.

“Warren? What’s wrong? Why are we crossing the street?” 

“You don’t see the maniac with a SCYTHE as big as him blocking the sidewalk?”

Max looked around wildly. “Warren there is literally no one around.” She looked concerned.

Warren looked across the street, but nope, there the guy was half leaning on the scythe with his other hand in his jacket pocket. He looked at Warren confused and then all at once a wicked smile graced his features. It was downright devilish. Warren could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin.

“Yeah, we definitely need to be walking faster.” Warren pulled Max into half a run. He just knew that guy was no good. 

“Wait! Warren? Seriously are you messing with me? Stop. Stop!” Max locked both her knees and pulled her weight backwards causing them both to skid to a halt. 

“Look, I don’t know why you can’t see him but- Max your nose is bleeding.”

“W-what?” Max reached up and touched the blood under her nose. She suddenly fell forward into Warren and gripped her head. “M-My head hurts so bad all of the sudden. It feels… like it’s on fire…GAHh W-warren!” she choked out.

Warren caught her and eased her down to the ground. His arm was around her shoulder and he brought her closer to his body trying to comfort her. He didn’t know what to do. 

“M-Max!” There was blood all down her shirt and now, all down his. He shakily got into his pocket trying to get his phone out. “D-don’t worry Max. You’re going to be okay I’m calling an ambulance just hang on!” She started thrashing around and screaming until she suddenly fell limp.

Warren couldn’t breathe. If anything happened to her…

“Oh don’t bother calling an ambulance. You’re little girlfriend here will be dead in minutes.”

Warren looked up. It was the boy with the scythe looking much too pleased with himself for this kind of situation. It made Warren sick. He cradled Max tighter. “Don’t fucking say that!” 

“Oh but why not when it’s the truth? And as far as I see it, you have two options. And you have to make it fast because I can’t do anything once the bitch dies for good. One, let her die.”

“NO!” Warren shouted out squeezing Max as close to him as possible. “I’ll do anything! Please!” His voice sounded desperate, and he was definitely crying now. 

The boy turned and looked right into Warren’s teary eyes with that look on his face again. “Or two, die in her place.”

“W-what?” 

“You heard me. Make a contract with me. Die in her place and she’ll get your remaining life span, but then I get your soul.”

There was a good chance this guy was some crazy off the street… but if he was telling the truth Max would be able to live. She’d be able to graduate and go to college and finally get with Chloe. She had family and friends. She had her whole life. What did Warren have? He was invisible. He didn’t make friends like Max. Who would miss him?… his dad… but that’s it. Giving up his soul was not something to be taken lightly, but he’d be in hell if Max died anyway. 

He sniffled and looked down at Max in his arms and brushed some of her hair out of her face. He gave her a watery smiled, “You’re going to be okay Max. Take care of my dad okay?”

“Fucking puke. You going through with it or what? She doesn’t have much time left.”

Warren gently laid Max down and got up shakily. He was scared, but this was for Max. He’d do anything for Max. He walked over to the what? Grim reaper? Demon? It didn’t matter. He took his last steps in this world and looked into the eyes of death. “Give her my life span and you can have my soul. I’ll die in her place.” He said it steadily which was the opposite of what he felt right now.

“Glad we have an understanding, but there is something you have to know before we can go through with the contract.” The boy brushed his nose against Warren’s ear. “Name’s Nathan.” 

Nathan tipped Warren’s face up and leaned in. Warren could feel warm puffs of breath against his skin. Nathan tilted his face and gently pressed his dry lips against Warren’s. All the sudden Warren’s body was on fire and his left wrist itched. There was a blinding white light and suddenly he was starting at himself.

Max had his body cradled in her small form much as he had hers. She was sobbing into a phone as she rocked back and forth. There was blood streaming down his nose instead of Max’s and everything sunk in at once. He was dead. He felt sick. 

“Aneurysm. Pretty nasty stuff.” Nathan supplied with a dark chuckle as he leaned his body weight heavily on the scythe. 

“Is this funny to you? I just fucking died and you’re laughing. And-“Warren scrubbed at his mouth with his sleeve. “Why the hell did you kiss me?” Anger rose up in Warren’s throat threatening to choke him to death if he already wasn’t dead. 

“Woah, right passed shock and denial and straight to anger, eh? Don’t get all hot and bothered and make it gay, Gayram. We have to seal every contract with a kiss or it’s not binding and I don’t get the power to do what I gotta do.” Nathan looked bored like there wasn’t a sobbing girl shaking a dead body right in front of him.

“We? And you know my name?” We as in more? Like what? Did he just make a deal with Satan?

“Course I know your fucking name, it’s a Reapers job to know who he’s reaping, dipshit. And yes “We” as in daemons.”

“I made a deal with a demon?” Warren breathed out. Well fuck that can’t be good.

Nathan’s eyes lit up and his face was doing that cat who ate the cream thing again. “Yes.” He turned around and started walking briskly in the other direction, apparently done answering questions. 

“Might not want to get too far away from me, I have your soul and if you get too far away from it you’ll disappear.” Nathan called behind him swinging around his scythe.

“Fucking shit!” Warren spared one last look at Max, who was looking as devastated as Warren felt, before running off after Nathan.

“Wait you dick! So what happens now? I have to go to hell to be tortured for all eternity or something? There is a hell right? What about heaven? Is God real?”

“Woah fucking chill your tits, bitch. There is, but you’re not going to be seeing either. I have your soul so you belong to me. You’re what we call a Reverent. You serve ME for all eternity, because we made a contract.” Nathan snorted before looking at Warren. “You’re my bitch. You gotta do what I say.”

“One hell for another. Well at least being agnostic I’m not disappointed.” Warren sighed.

“You should be grateful. I could just eat your soul, gain your power and be done with it.” Nathan gave him a side eye and a scowl. 

“But you’re not going to do that?” Warren scratched at his wrist. He glanced at it, an upside down cross was burned there. “Oh fuck, well I’ll be damned… literally.”

Nathan ran his fingers through his hair. He finally stopped walking and turned to face Warren who almost bumped into him at the abrupt stop. “I’m not because… well it’s none of your fucking business why I do anything. But if you get on my nerves I might change my mind and devour your soul anyway.” Nathan pushed him hard and Warren fell to the ground. 

Warren scoffed and jumped right back up. He thought about socking Nathan in the face but decided against it since the whole ‘getting your soul eaten’ thing sounded like it sucked ass. 

Fuck, there was so much he felt he didn't accomplish in life. Experiments and movies he still had yet to experience. A girl friend, love, getting married. Man, he always knew he’d die a virgin. Suddenly his face lit up in a smile. 

“Nathan, dude! I’m a virgin! Do I get anything cool for dying a virgin?”

Nathan suddenly spun around a look of wonder on his face. “Oh my god you’re a virgin? Well why didn’t you tell me you were a virgin! Yes you get something very special. I have it right here!” And then Nathan punched him. Hard. In the stomach. Warren immediately got knocked on the asphalt again and doubled over wheezing for air. Even being dead he could still feel pain. That fucking sucked. “You get the satisfaction of knowing you died a pussy and never even got to see one.” And with that Nathan stomped away. 

Warren took a moment to lay on the ground and wallow in self-pity. Eternity with the guy was going to fucking suck. Well at least he didn't have to write his English paper.


End file.
